PSEUDO
by ChiyaSakura
Summary: Kehidupan Oichi terasa sangat sempurna dan bahagia,dengan orang-orang yang ia cintai di sekelilingnya. Namun ada rahasia gelap dari semua itu.Apakah Oichi akan mengetahuinya? Apakah kehidupannya benar-benar sempurna seperti yang ia lihat? *learning to write plotwist* /Final Chap/
1. Chapter 1

**HAI MINNAAA~**

 **longtime no write (salah ga ya englishnya) *_***

 **saya excited banget akhirnya bisa nulis fanfic entah kenapa korban karakternya masih di basara,dan lagi-lagi Oichi sebagai karakter utama. Habis saya suka sih orang yang melankolis (hah?) x_x**

 **Saya peringatkan mungkin reader di awal cerita agak bingung,tapi tenang saja pasti akan mengerti kalau mengikuti alur ceritanya. Saya sedang belajar terus membuat plot twist ^_^. Entah akhirnya berhasil atau tidak ya.  
**

 **Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya tertarik dengan seputar dunia pskiologis dan akhirnya jadilah ide cerita ini. Maaf ya curcol nya ga jelas sekali ya hufft.**

 **Don't forget to review and i'm open for critic because karya saya mungkin masih perlu perbaikan (ngomong apa sih gado gado)**

 **Happy Reading.. !  
**

* * *

 **Part I**

* * *

Matahari mulai turun dengan lambat,senja di sore itu sungguh terlihat indah. Sebuah mobil berwarna silver tengah berhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Dari pintu sebelah kanan keluarlah seorang perempuan tinggi semampai berambut blonde terang dengan mata birunya. Wanita itu bergegas ke pintu sebelahnya dan membukanya dari luar,seseorang keluar dari dalam mobil. Seorang wanita lain yang tiga tahun lebih muda itu berambut hitam,sama seperti iris matanya.

"Kita sudah sampai,Oichi."ucap wanita berambut blonde yang bernama Kyogoku Maria itu.

Oichi memandangnya. "Iya.. Nee-sama.." jawabnya lembut.

Maria adalah kakak dari suami Oichi,dengan kata lain ia adalah kakak iparnya. Maria memandangnya beberapa saat lalu memeluknya sebentar. "Kuharap kau baik-baik saja." ucap Maria lalu melepaskan pelukannya,memberinya sebuah senyuman hangat lalu masuk ke mobil dan membuka kacanya setengah dan melambaikan tangan pada Oichi.

Setelah mobil silver itu pergi,Oichi berbalik dan menatap sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah di depannya. Beberapa saat ia merasa sedikit pusing. Oichi mendunduk cukup lama kemudian memandang rumah itu lagi sambil tersenyum.

Oichi pun dengan riang masuk ke rumah tersebut.

* * *

'TOK TOK TOK'

Ketukan pelan dari pintu depan itu terdengar. Oichi masih berdiri di luar pintu dan kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki cepat. Tak lama kemudian pintu pun terbuka.

"OICHI!" Seru seorang wanita bergaun merah di depannya. Rambut hitamnya di sanggul dan wajahnya di rias dengan make up yang cukup tebal.

"Nee-sama.." Oichi berseru. Kemudian kedua wanita itu berpelukan.

"Selamat datang kembali. Masuklah,kami sudah mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk menyambut kedatanganmu!"ucap Nouhime senang dan menarik Oichi ke dalam rumah. Nouhime menutup pintu dan menggandeng Oichi ke ruang makan.

Ternyata di ruang makan itu sudah duduk semua anggota keluarga Oichi selama ini. Nobunaga yang merupakan kakak kandung laki-lakinya dan seorang bocah kecil bernama Ranmaru Mori yang merupakan anak angkat dari Nobunaga dan Nouhime. Orangtua Oichi telah lama meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan.

"Oichii channn sudah datang! horeee !"ucap Ranmaru senang sambal berlari dan memeluk kaki Oichi. Oichi tertawa dan mengusap rambut bocah itu.

Nobunaga terkekeh dan berdehem. "Senang akhirnya kau pulang,Oichi. Duduklah ,kita akan segera makan bersama. Kau juga,Ranmaru."

Ranmaru kemudian duduk di meja makan menuruti perintah ayah angkatnya.

"Aduh,aku lupa menyiapkan jus nya. Aku ambil di dapur sebentar ya."ujar Nouhime lalu terburu-buru menuju ke dapur.

Tiba-tiba Oichi teringat akan seseorang yang penting untuknya. "Anu.. Dimana Nagamasa-sama?"

"Oh iya aku lupa soal suamimu,dia sedang bermobil bersama Mitsuhide. Harusnya kita menunggu mereka pulang sebelum mulai makan." jawab Nobunaga.

Kemudian terdengar suara ketukan di pintu.

"Ku.. kurasa itu mereka." Ujar Oichi kemudian menambahkan, "Biar aku saja yang membukanya."

Oichi berjalan tergesa-gesa dan membukapintu. Ternyata benar itu adalah suaminya,Nagamasa Azai bersama asisten kakaknya yang bernama Akechi Mitsuhide.

"Nagamasa-sama!"Oichi menghambur memeluk Nagamasa.

"Ternyata kau sudah pulang juga,Ichi." Nagamasa balas memeluknya dengan erat.

"Mesra-mesraanya bisa nanti saja?Kita masuk dulu."sindir Mitsuhide sambil memutar matanya. Oichi dan Nagamasa tertawa bersamaan.

Mereka bertiga menuju ke ruang makan itu dan saat itu juga keluarga Oda makan dengan damai dan tenang.

Malam semakin larut. Oichi tengah berada di kamarnya,memandang bulan purnama lewat kaca jendela yang sengaja ia biarkan terbuka. Oichi tersenyum,sangat senang rasanya bisa kembali ke rumah. Ia berbalik dan melihat suaminya sudah tertidur nyenyak. Oichi terseyum dan mengelus pipi Nagamasa dengan lembut,takut takut akan membangunkannya.

"Kenapa belum tidur,Ichi?" bisik Nagamasa dengan mata masih tertutup,membuat Oichi terkejut. "I.. Ichi membangunkamu ya?" Nagamasa membuka kedua matanya dan tersenyum. "Sepertinya iya."jawabnya.

"Maafakan Ichi.. Ichi tidak bermaksud.."

"Sst." Nagamasa menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Oichi,menyuruhnya diam. Nagamasa berbisik lagi. "Kita akan segera pindah ke rumah kita yang baru,hanya kita berdua."

"Ichi tak sabar menunggu hari itu.. " jawab Oichi senang.

'SREKK'

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari bawah kolong tempat tidur mereka. Oichi yang terkejut segera memeluk Nagamasa. "A.. apa itu?"ucap Oichi takut.

"Aku akan memeriksanya." Ujar Nagamasa tegas lalu turun dari tempat tidur dan dengan hati hati ia melihat ke bawah kolong dan melotot terkejut.

"RANMARU!" seru Nagamasa. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?!"

Oichi yang masih bengong mengangkat alisnya. "Hah.. Ranmaru?"

Ranmaru segera merangkak keluar dari tempat tidur dan cengengesan. "Maafkan aku ya bikin habis aku mimpi buruk dan jadi takut tidur sendirian. Lalu aku diam diam bersembunyi di sini."ujar Ranmaru dengan polosnya.

"Kenapa tidak tidur dengan Ayahmu?" tanya Nagamasa sambal garuk-garuk kepala.

"Habisnya nanti aku di marahin sih."jawab Ranmaru lugu.

Nagamasa dan Oichi sontak tertawa melihat keluguan bocah itu akhirnya mereka mengijinkan Ranmaru tidur bersama mereka.

Pagi itu cuaca sedang cerah. Nouhime menghampiri Oichi yang sedang duduk bersantai di teras sambal membaca buku novel kesukaanya.

"Sedang apa,Oichi?"

Oichi mendongak memandang kakak iparnya. "Oh.. Nee-sama..ini sedang baca novel. Nee-sama dari mana?" tanya Oichi.

"Biasa,baru saja mengantar Ranmaru sekolah. Anak nakal itu setiap hari selalu membuat ulah,hari ini aku di panggil gurunya karena nilainya aku terlalu banyak memberi anak itu waktu untuk bermain ketimbang belajar."

Oichi memangut-mangut. "Kalau begitu nanti malam akan kuajak dia belajar.. Bagaimana?"

Nouhime terlihat senang. "Benarkah?bagus kalau begitu. Eh buku apa yang kau baca,Oichi?"Nouhime duduk di samping Oichi dan memperhatikan cover buku yang di pegang Oichi.

"Oh ini.. Novel karya Agatha Christie."

"Kau ini memang suka sastra ya? hari ini cerah ya?Kau tau,sebenarnya aku mau mengajakmu ke Butik. Aku ingin membeli sebuah gaun baru,yah kalau kau ikut kan kau bisa menyarankan yang cocok untukku. Bagaimana?"

Mata Oichi berbinar-binar. "Tentu saja.. Ichi mau."

"Eh tapi jangan bilang suamiku ya?janji?" Bisik Nouhime di telinga adik iparnya.

Oichi mengangguk dan tertawa pelan.

Nouhime dan Oichi baru saja akan masuk ke mobil ketika sebuah suara keras menghentikan mereka.

"Hey!Mobilku mau kalian bawa ke mana?"

Ternyata itu suara Nobunaga dari balkon atas sedang mengawasi mereka.

"Oh,ini.. Kami akan membeli beberapa kebutuhan di supermarket. Soalnya kulkas kita hampir kosong."ujar Nouhime bohong.

"Hmmp ya sudah hati-hati." Jawab Nobunaga lalu masuk ke dalam.

Nouhime mengerlingkan mata. "Nah,kita lolos."

"Duh.. Nee-sama memang pintar deh berdalih." ucap Oichi bercanda.

Kedua wanita itu pun masuk ke mobil bersama.

Di butik itu Nouhime kebingungan mencari beberapa gaun yang cocok untukknya. Oichi berulang kali menganjurkan beberapa gaun,namun selalu kurang cocok di mata kakak iparya. Kemudian mata Oichi menangkap pandangan aneh pegawai kasir di butik yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Pegawai itu menatap mereka dengan penuh tanda tanya dan pandangannya tajam.

"Nee-sama..kenapa wanita itu memandang kita seperti itu ya?"bisik Oichi.

"Mungkin karena kita terlalu lama berada di sini,uh ya sudah aku pilih dress biru ini ,tolong kau bayar ke kasir ya. Ini uangnya,aku mau mencari kunci mobil dulu."

Oichi mengangguk dan menerima dress biru dan uang dari tangan kakak ipar perempuannya dan membawa dress itu ke kasir. Pegawai itu masih memandangnya dengan pendangan yang aneh. Oichi merasa takut dan setelah membayarnya dengan uang yang di titipkan Nouhime ia segera keluar dari Butik dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Dasar wanita aneh,bisa-bisanya memandang pengunjung seperti itu."keluh Nouhime sambal memebenarkan kaca spion mobil.

Oichi hanya memangut-mangut dan masih berfikir tentang kasir wanita yang aneh itu. Ia merasa bahwa ia dan Nouhime tidak melakukan apapun yang membuat pegawai kasir itu kesal. Lantas mengapa?

* * *

"Ichi,kita dinner di luar yuk?"

Oichi memperhatikan wajah suaminya yang terlihat sangat bahagia dan berantusias sore itu.

"Nagamasa-sama terlihat senang sekali…"ucap Oichi terkekeh.

"Hmm ya!Aku di naikkan jabatan oleh manajerku, itu bagus kan?"

"Ba.. Bagus. Ichi turut senang sekali.."jawab Oichi sambil memeluk Nagamasa.

Mobil merah milik Nagamasa berhenti di depan sebuah restaurant bintang tiga yang di hiasi dengan lampu yang gemerlapan. Oichi yang saat itu memakai dress hitam terlihat sangat anggun dengan lipstick merah velvet nya. Nagamasa menggandeng tangan istrinya saat masuk ke restaurant itu.

"Hmm." Nagamasa tersenyum sambal menutup mulutnya.

"Anu.. Ichi terlihat aneh ya Nagamasa-sama?"

"Akh tidak!bukan begitu,aku hanya teringat saat kita masih pacaran dulu. Saat seperti ini mengingatkan kita pada saat pacaran bukan?Seperti pas kencan saja ya?"tanya Nagamasa.

Oichi mengangguk setuju. "Wah benar juga ya.. hi hi"

Tiba tiba..

"OICHI!" panggil seseorang dengan suara keras.

Oichi menoleh dan melihat wanita dengan rambut panjang yang selalu nampak di ikat menjadi ekor kuda. Rambut wanita itu hitam,sama dengannya.

"Naotora?" sahut Oichi yang mengenali Naotora karena ia adalah teman Maria,kakak iparnya. "Wah.. Tak kusangka akan bertemu dengan Naotora-san di sini.. Kau tampak cantik sekali." ucap Oichi bersahabat.

Naotora tersenyum. "Hmm kau juga ,mengapa kau ada di sini?"  
"Oh,Nagamasa sedang merayakan kenaikan jabatannya di perusahaan.. Jadi ia mengajakku kemari. Iya kan,Nagamasa-sama?"

Nagamasa menggangguk agak canggung.

"Eh.. Oh begitu ya." Naotora terseyum agak di paksakan. "Kalau begitu.. Aku kembali ke meja dulu ya! Kalian bersenang-senanglah."

Oichi mengangguk lalu Naotora kembali ke mejanya dan di situ ada seorang lelaki entah lalu bercakap-cakap dengan lelaki tersebut kemudian Naotora mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Duduklah,Ichi."

Suara Nagamasa membuyarkan pandangan Oichi pada Naotora. Kemudian mereka memesan menu dan makan bersama dengan mesra layaknya pengantin baru.

Bulan purnama menggantung dan bersinar sangat terang. Malam itu Oichi tidak bisa tidur. Nagamasa sudah terlelap pulas di sampingnya. Oichi bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan duduk memeluk kedua lututnya. Entah kenapa perasaanya terasa aneh saat itu.

'KREEK'

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka pelan. Oichi agak was-was dan takut pada awalnya lalu bocah itu muncul dari luar pintu.

"Ranmaru?Kau mimpi buruk lagi?"tanya Oichi lembut saat menyadari ternyata Ranmaru yang membuka pintu.

Ranmaru menggeleng dan menghampiri Oichi.

"Aku cuma mau bilang sesuatu." ucap Ranmaru sambal cengengesan.

Oichi mengusap rambut bocah itu. "Apa itu?"

"Aku cuma mau bilang dari semua orang di rumah ini kak Oichi lah yang paling baik dan sayang padaku."ujar Ranmaru polos dengan tersenyum lebar. Oichi terkejut mendengar kelimat bocah itu dan mencubit pipi Ranmaru dengan gemas.

"Begitu ya?Ayah ibumu juga sayang padamu,Ranmaru.."

"Maksud kakak,Nobunaga dan Nouhime ya?"  
"Iya.. Siapa lagi?" jawab Oichi

Ranmaru menunduk. "Tapi aku tak pernah tahu apakah ayah dan ibu kandungku yang sebenarnya benar-benar menyayangiku. Kalau mereka menyayangiku knenapa mereka tidak mencariku sampai sekarang?"ucapnya sedih.

Oichi terhanyut dengan ucapan bocah itu dan memeluknya. "Jangan di pikirkan,Ranmaru.. Cepatlah tidur sudah malam,besok kakak belikan permen kesukaanmu."

"Permen?Benarkah?"mata Ranmaru langsung berbinar binar. Oichi mengangguk sambal memainkan rambut bocah itu lagi. Ranmaru tiba tiba menciup pipi Oichi lalu berlari ke luar kamar begitu saja. Oichi kembali berbaring lagi,memandang bulan sebentar lalu tertidur.

* * *

Pagi itu Oichi terbangun oleh sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendelan kamar. Oichi menguap sebentar lalu terduduk dan menoleh di sampingnya. Nagamasa tidak terlihat di sampingnya. Kemudian Oichi teringat suaminya sudah naik jabatan dan mungkin Nagamasa berangkat sangat pagi karena tuntutan pekerjaan tanpa sempat berpamitan.

Oichi sedang melipat selimut ketika terdengar pintu di depan di ketok dengan sangat keras. Ketokan itu berlanjut berkali-kali dan masih belum ada yang membukanya. Tanpa menyisir rambutnya Oichi segera terburu-buru menuju ke pintu depan dan membukanya. Kemudian ia melihat kakak dari suaminya,Kyogoku Maria tengah berdiri di depan dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Oichi!" seru Maria dengan ekspresi wajah khawatir.

"Oh,Nee-sama.. tumben pagi-pagi ke sini.."

Maria segera menggenggam kedua pundak Oichi dengan kencang. "Oichi,kau tidak lupa meminum obatmu kan?!"

"Hah?"Oichi memandang Maria dengan bingung. "Apa maksud Nee-sama?Obat.. Obat apa?"

"OH TIDAK." Maria menggeleng dan terlihat bingung. "Oichi kau harus ikut aku. Ayo." Maria menarik tangan Oichi namun Oichi menahannya.

"Kita.. Kita mau ke mana Nee-sama?"ujar Oichi masih bingung.

"Kita masuk mobilku dulu,Oichi. Nanti kujelaskan. Ayo!"  
Oichi masih tidak melangkah. "Tidak Nee-sama.. Aku harus berpamitan Nii-sama dan yang lain dulu. Nanti mereka mencariku."

Maria kemudian terlihat gusar. "Oh,tidak. Ternyata dari awal tidak seharusnya kau kubawa ke sini,Oichi." kata Maria seperti tengah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.  
Maria kemudian menarik tangan Oichi lagi. Oichi berusaha melepaskannya.'Kenapa Maria melakukan itu padanya?kenapa ia terlihat terburu-buru dan gusar?Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Nee-sama, Apa yang salah denganmu?" ujar Oichi khawatir melihat tingkah Maria.

"Aku harus membawamu pergi dari sini,Oichi!Demi kebaikanmu."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena kau ternyata belum sembuh!"seru Maria. Oichi mengangkat alisnya,tidak mengerti apa yang di katakan kakak perempuannya.

"Oichi,kau harusnya meminum obatmu. Kau tidak me-"

"Nee-sama terlihat bingung. Masuklah ke dalam dulu. Ichi akan buatkan minum,setidaknya bertemu dulu dengan-"

"Dengan siapa?"Maria memotong kalimat Oichi dengan frustasi.

"Tentu saja dengan Nii-sama dan yang lainnya.."

"Kita tidak akan bertemu dengan mereka!Tidakkah kau sadar?!"

Oichi melongo. "Ken.. Kenapa Nee-sama bilang begitu?"

"KARENA MEREKA SEMUA SUDAH MATI,OICHI!"

Oichi mematung mendengar kalimat itu. Matanya yang melebar memandang Maria. "MEREKA SEMUA SUDAH MATI,OICHI. SUDAH LAMA TELAH TIADA!"

"Nee-sama,ucapanmu sungguh tak kumengerti!"seru Oichi sedikit kesal.

"TENTU SAJA KAU TAK MENGERTI. ITU KARENA KAU BERHALUSINASI!KAU MASIH BERPIKIRAN BAHWA MEREKA MASIH HIDUP DAN BERADA DI SEKITARMU ,SAMPAI KAPAN KAU BISA MENERIMANYA OICHI?MEREKA SEMUA SUDAH LAMA MENINGGAL! MEREKA TIDAK LAGI BERADA DI SINI ATAU DI DUNIA INI! TIDAKKAH KAU INGAT SEMUANYA?"ujar Maria sambil menggenggam kedua pundak Oichi dan menggoyang-goyangkannya.

Oich masih mematung memandang Maria dengan pandangan kosong. Mulut kecilnya terbuka seakan hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun tak ada satu kata pun yang terucap. Maria melonggarkan genggamannya,berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Oichi,dengarkan aku. Cobalah mengingat semua ini,sebelumnya kau berada di rumah sakit jiwa. Lalu setelah enam bulan dan kondisimu agak membaik,dokter menganjurkanku membawamu kembali ke rumah ini karena ia bilang dengan membiarkanmu tinggal kembali di rumah lamamu selama tiga hari akan membuat kondisimu lebih baik. Dan ia bilang ini adalah bagian dari perawatan agar kau bisa melupakan kenangan pahitmu. Tapi ternyata ini semua salah,bahkan walaupun kau membawa obat anti halusinasi. Itu semua tidak ada gunanya. Saat kembali ke sini,kau justru mengalami halusinasi yang lebih parah,kau merasa bahwa mereka masih hidup,masih berada di sekitarmu seperti saat dahulu kala. Bahkan kau tidak ingat bahwa kau sedang sakit,Oichi!"Maria menjelaskan dengan simpati.

Tubuh Oichi bergetar dan air matanya mulai berlinang. Ia menggeleng lemah. "Tidak.. Tidak mungkin." ucapnya lemah.

"Oichi,ayo sekarang kita-"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"jerit Oichi sambal menutupi telinganya. "Mereka masih hidup!Masih hidup!"

Tiba-tiba Oichi berlari masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa sempat Maria menghentikannya.

"NII-SAMA!NEE-SAMA!RANMARUU!NAGAMASA-SAMAA!" jerit Oichi sambal berlari mencari mereka ke dalam rumah itu. Namun hanya suaranya sendiri yang bergema di dalam rumah itu. Oichi tetap berlarian ke sana kemari sambal memanggil-manggil keluarganya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tidak ada suara mereka.

Hanya kesunyian dan benda-benda mati yang berdiam diri di sekelilingnya.

Kini Oichi tidak lagi melihat mereka.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sekelilingnya.

"OICHI,HENTIKAN!"Maria menyergap Oichi dan mendekapnya. Oichi yang lemas terduduk di lantai dan kemudian menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Maria. Kini tiba-tiba ia ingat dan menyadari semuanya.

"Tidak.. Tidak.." raung Oichi sambil tetap menangis di pelukan Maria.

"Maafkan aku, tidak menjengukmu sebelumnya di sini karena kupikir kau sudah sehat dan jauh lebih baik. Aku bermaksud meninggalkanmu selama tiga hari di rumah ini untuk membiarkanmu pulih,Oichi. Persis seperti yang di anjurkan dokter. Namun semalam Naotora menelfonku,ia mengatakan kau datang ke restaurant sendirian dan terlihat berdandan. Ia kira kau ada janji dengan seseorang di sana,tapi saat Naotora bilang padaku kau berbicara sendiri dan mengucapkan nama 'Nagamasa' ia langsung tahu kau belum pulih. Ia bilang padaku kau berbicara sendirian di meja itu seolah ada seseorang yang tengah makan bersamamu. Setelah ia tahu hal itu ia takut dan segera menghubungiku."

Oichi hanya bisa diam dan menangis pilu. Kini ia menyadari dan tahu bahwa semuanya yang ia lihat di sekitarnya selama berhari-hari ini hanyalah sebuah halusinasi. Halusinasi yang di ciptakan pikirannya sendiri,karena ia belum dapat menerima kenyataan yang mengerikan. Kenyataan bahwa seluruh keluarganya telah pergi dari dunia ini untuk selamanya,ia menyadari bahwa sebenarnya selama berhari-hari ia hanya mondar mandir dan berbicara sendiri seperti seseorang yang memiliki berkepribadian ganda,ia kini juga tahu mengapa pegawai kasir di butik pada saat itu memandangnya dengan ekspresi aneh. Karena saat di butik waktu itu ia juga berbicara sendiri!

Tidak ada Nouhime di sampingnya. Tidak ada mobil yang ia tumpangi. Ia hanya berjalan sendirian di pinggir jalan dan merasa bahwa tengah bermobil dengan almarhum kakak iparnya. Sama seperti saat ia merasa tengah bersama Nagamasa yang sangat ia cintai.

Semua hanyalah..

Sebuah Halusinasi dari masa lalunya.

Maria masih memeluk Oichi dengan erat. "Oichi,kita harus kembali ke rumah sakit,Dokter harus mengecek keadaanmu."

Oichi bergumam lirih dalam suara parau. "Ichi.. Ichi merindukan mereka.."  
Maria merasa sangat terpukul dengan ucapan Oichi dan air mata juga jatuh dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Saat itu juga Ia ingat bagaimana adik kandungnya satu-satunya,Nagamasa beserta seluruh keluarga Oichi meninggal. Ingatan itu juga membuat hati Maria seolah tergerus.

Dan inilah yang terjadi satu tahun yang lalu….

 **TO BE CONTINUED..**

* * *

 **Terimaksih sudah membaca chapter 1 nya Minna-san~**

 **Maaf plot twistnya kurang greget ya.**

 **Banyak juga kalimat yang kurang efektif dan ambigu T.T**

 **Sampai jumpa kembali di chap 2~**


	2. Final Chapter

**Hai MINNA~**

 **Setelah sekian lama akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan fic ini *v***

 **Maaf sempat hiatus beberapa lama.**

 **Semoga Minna~san menikmati final chappternya.**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang selalu dukung saya juga. Review saya balas di bawah ya.**

 **Happy Reading !**

* * *

 **Satu tahun yang lalu**

-OICHI POV-

Hari itu di bulan Desember,

Aku dan Nagamasa tengah resmi menikah selama tiga bulan, kami tentu saja belum di karuniai seorang anak. Bahkan kami masih tinggal dengan kakakku,Nobunaga Oda. Bukan berarti Nagamasa tidak sanggup membiayai hidup kami,namun saat itu rumah kami masih dalam proses pembangunan. Kami sudah tinggal di rumah Nii-sama selama dua minggu. Semuanya berjalan lancar,kami adalah keluarga yang bahagia.

Ya. Bahagia.

Walaupun Nii-sama adalah orang yang keras kepala dan egois,tapi aku tahu ia orang yang baik. Ia sangat menyanyangi keluarganya,terlebih istrinya Nouhime dan anak angkatnya,Ranmaru.

Malam itu sangat dingin, rasanya salju akan turun.

Nii-sama mengajak kita makan bersama di meja makan seperti biasanya. Namun malam itu ada yang berbeda, makanan di meja itu tampak mewah,bahkan ada lilin-lilin yang menghiasinya.

"Nii-sama.. Ada perayaan apa?" tanyaku.

Nii-sama terkekeh. Ia mengambil botol wine dan menuangkannya ke gelas. Nii-sama suka sekali minum wine.

"Aku akan memberitahukan kepada kalian setelah usai makan malam." Jawab Nii-sama mengumumkan.

Kami sekeluarga terdiam,tapi kami tahu ini adalah hal yang bagus. Karena Nii-sama merayakannya. Bukankah begitu?

Tapi mimik wajah Mitsuhide terlihat suram,seakan ia menanggung susuatu yang berat. Ada apa dengan dia?

"Ichi,mau tambah udangnya? Kau kan suka?" suara Nagamasa membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh dan menggeleng.

"Ah tidak,Nagamasa-sama.. Ichi sudah kenyang." Jawabku lembut.

"Aku mauu!" seru Ranmaru dengan kencang.

Nagamasa tersenyum lalu mengambilkan beberapa ke piring Ranmaru.

Ranmaru melahap makanannya dengan semangat. Ia bahkan menjilati jari-jarinya yang terkena saus kecap.

"Ranmaru! Itu jorok,jangan menjilati jemarimu sesudah makan." tegur Nouhime-sama.

Ranmaru hanya cengengesan.

Sepuluh menit berlalu.

Kami sudah selesai makan. Kami duduk dengan tenang,menunggu Nii-sama menyampaikan sesuatu seperti yang di janjikannya.

Kulihat Nii-sama mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu kemudian berdehem.

"Aku akan menyampaikan sesuatu pada kalian." Ucapnya. Ia menggengam kedua tangannya sendiri di atas meja.

Ia menunduk. Tampak mengambil nafas.

"Aku mengajak kalian makan secara istimewa seperti ini untuk berjaga-jaga kalau saja ini menjadi yang terakhir kita makan bersama-sama." Sambung Nii-sama.

Aku terlonjak.

Apa maksud Nii-sama?

Apa dia bercanda?

Tidak mungkin. Nii-sama orang yang serius. Ia tidak akan repot-repot mengerjai kami semua bukan?

"Suamiku,memangnya ada apa?" Nouhime-sama mengelus pundak Nii-sama.

"Dengarkan saja Nou!"

Nouhime-gishi mengangguk pelan.

"Sebenarnya.. Sudah seminggu ini aku ingin membuka mulut. Tapi kurasa sekarang waktu yang tepat. Perusahaanku, tempat keluarga kita bergantung.. sudah bangkrut. Tidak tersisa apapun. Dan.. tanpa adanya perusahaan itu. Kita tidak sanggup bertahan." Kata Nii-sama getir.

"Ap-apa? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal,suamiku?" Nouhime-sama yang pertama membuka mulut.

Ranmaru hanya memandang dengan wajah polos. Tentu saja ia belum mengerti topik pembicaraan seperti ini. Seharusnya Nii-sama tidak melibatkannya.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kusampaikan." lanjut Nii-sama.

Kami terdiam.

"Maafkan aku,tapi selama ini aku sudah melakukan banyak penipuan di sana-sini. Semuanya demi uang dan uang. Sampai suatu hari ada seseorang yang mengetahui perbuatanku. Ia membeberkan kasus penipuan ini secara luas,itu yang membuat perusahaanku bangkrut. Dan.. Dia bahkan mengancamku. Ia akan membunuhku." Kali ini suara Nii-sama bergetar. Ia terdengar takut. Sangat ketakutan.

"A-ani ja?! Apa itu benar? Kau telah di ancam?" suara Nagamasa meninggi,ia juga tampak panik.

Nii-sama hanya mengangguk. "Berhari-hari ini aku mendapatkan surat ancaman. Tapi saat berusaha di lacak,bahkan aku dan anak buahku tidak dapat menemukan lokasi pengirimnya. Kurasa ia orang yang benar-benar hebat dan ulung."

"Ani-ja! Sebaiknya kau cepat lapor ke polisi!" sahut Nagamasa.

Nii-sama kini memandangnya geram. "Nagamasa! Apa kau bodoh? Kalau aku lapor ke polisi sama saja aku menyerahkan diri. Kalau polisi melakukan penyelidikan,mereka akan mengetahui aku adalah penipu dan aku kan di penjara!"

"Tapi.. mungkin saja ia hanya mengancam untuk menakut-nakutimu Nii-sama.. " ucapku. Aku berusaha membuat Nii-sama supaya lebih tenang.

"Ichi,pagi tadi ia mengirimku surat ancaman baru. Tulisannya berbeda dari yang kemarin." Muka Nii-sama memerah,ia seperti tengah akan meledak setiap saat. Entah apa yang di rasakannya.

Kecewa? Marah? Sedih? Menyesal?

Kurasa semuanya.

"Apa yang di tulis di surat itu Ani-ja?" tanya Nagamasa cepat.

"Bahwa ia tidak hanya akan membunuhku. Tapi juga seluruh keluargaku." Jawab Nii-sama.

* * *

Malamnya aku tidak bisa tidur. Jantungku berpacu dengan keras sampai aku dapat mendengar setiap dentumannya. Aku menarik selimut sampai ke dagu,berusaha memejamkan mata. Namun tak bisa.

"Ichi?" kemudian suara Nagamasa-sama terdengar di sebelahku.

Aku berbalik dan melihatnya. Ia menatapku dengan khawatir. Aku baru menyadari,mungkin Nagamasa-sama juga tidak bisa tidur.

"Nagamasa-sama.. Apa Ichi membangunkanmu?" tanyaku lembut.

Nagamasa tersenyum namun tampak di paksakan. "Aku belum tidur,Ichi."

"Nagamasa-sama.. Ichi takut. Takut sekali.." bisikku. Perasaanku tak karuan,rasanya mau menangis.

Nagamasa-sama menarikku dalam pelukannya. Ia mengelus rambutku. "Ichi,jangan takut. Apapun yang terjadi,aku akan melindungimu. Aku akan melindungi keluarga kita."

Tak terasa mataku mulai panas,aku menangis. Aku sangat ketakutan,tubuhku sampai bergetar.

"Tapi surat ancaman itu.."

"Shhh." Nagamasa memotong kalimatku. "Sayang,jangan di pikirkan. Tidurlah,aku akan memelukmu sampai kau membuka mata lagi. Kau akan aman dan baik-baik saja."

Aku mengangguk lemah. Kusembunyikan diriku di dalam pelukan suamiku.

Entah berapa lama aku tertidur malam itu. Namun tiba-tiba..

 **PRANGGG**

 **BRAKK!**

Suara itu cukup keras terdengar berasal dari lantai bawah. Bahkan aku sampai terlonjak bangun.

"Na-nagamasa-samaa.." ucapku panik. Jemariku menggenggam erat kausnya.

"Ichi,tetaplah di sini. Aku akan memeriksa." Perintah Nagamasa-sama. Ia hendak turun dari tempat tidur namun aku masih menggengam kausnya,tidak melepaskannya.

"Tidak,Ichi ikut."

"Jangan Ichi!Tetaplah di sini,aku akan kembali! " Tegasnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah menyaksikan Nagamasa keluar dari kamar.

Aku meringkuk di tempat tidur dengan menggigiti kuku-kuku ku sendiri.

Aku bergetar hebat sangat ketakutan.

'Semoga tadi hanya suara tikus.. tenang ichi.. tidak apa-apa..' pikirku dalam hati.

Namun..

 **AAARGHHHHHHH**

Suara itu amat kencang terdengar.

Suara Nii-sama!

Suara lolong kesakitan.

Aku terhenyak,jantungku seakan akan meledak.

 **ARGHHHHH JANGANNN ! AMPUNNN HUHUHU**

Suara lain terdengar. Di selingi isak tangis yang memilukan.

Kali ini..

Suara Ranmaru!

Tidak! Aku tidak tahan!

Dengan cepat aku berlari keluar dari kamar itu. Aku menuruni tangga seakan setiap langkahku limbung,aku hendak terjatuh beberapa kali.

Sesampainya di bawah,aku benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang aku saksikan.

Aku tidak ingin melihatnya,namun mataku telah menangkap momen itu.

Nii-sama yang bersimbah darah. Ia tengah menggelepar di lantai dengan luka tusukan di dadanya. Mulutnya terbuka.

Nouhime tertelungkup di sampingnya. Gaun tidur biru sutranya basah oleh cairan berwarna merah yang terus keluar dari punggungnya. Luka tusukan Nampak di punggungnya.

Mitsuhide tengah bersandar di tembok,ia menunduk. Dadanya berdarah.

Dan..

Nagamasa-sama..

Tubuhnya yang tidak berdaya..

Tepat di depanku,Nagamasa-sama dengan luka di perutnya. Ia tampak megap-megap mencari udara.

Kemudian ia bernafas untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum menutup kedua matanya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…" jeritku sambil menjambak rambutku.

Tidak!Ini pasti mimpi!

Ini adalah mimpi buruk!

Namun kemudian aku mulai menyadari keberadaan mereka.

Empat orang memakai topeng ski dan baju serba hitam yang memegang pisau.

Mereka menatapku.

Kemudian aku melihat Ranmaru. Ia masih hidup!

Ranmaru terduduk di tembok menangis dengan kencang.

"Haha.. ternyata masih tersisa dua orang." ucap seorang di antara mereka.

"Kita habisi saja yang kecil dulu."

Lalu mereka mulai menyeret Ranmaru tepat di hadapanku.

Aku tak sanggup lagi berdiri. Aku jatuh terduduk. Aku hanya bisa menangis dan meraung.

"Bagaimana nona? Kau mau melihat anak ini mati bukan?"

Mereka tertawa bersamaan.

"Ran.. Ranmaru.. Jangann.. Kumohon Jangan.." erangku lemah. Tanganku berusaha menggapai Ranmaru,tapi pandanganku kabur.

"Ran.. maru" erangku lagi.

"Kaakakk! Tolongg aku! Kak Oichi!" jerit Ranmaru.

Mereka manjambak rambut Ranmaru dan meletakkan pisau tepat di leher Ranmaru.

"Apa kita harus bunuh anak kecil tak berdosa ini juga?" tanya salah satu dari mereka kepada yang lain.

"Bos Hideyoshi bilang untuk membunuh semua keluarga Oda! Cepat lakukan!"

"Hmm baiklah. Bagaimana?kau siap nak?" tanya seorang dari mereka.

Lalu..

Pisau itu merobek leher Ranmaru. Ia hanya bisa melotot menahan sakit. Tubuhnya terguncang hebat kemudian ia berhenti bergerak.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" kali ini aku menjerit lagi. Aku menjambaki rambutku dan menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Berisik sekali. Cepat habisi wanita ini sebelum..

 **DUK DUK DUK**

"Tuan Oda? Ada apa di dalam? Apa baik-baik saja?" sebuah suara yang kukenal terdengar dari luar pintu. Suara tetangga kami, Matsu dan Toshiie.

"Sial!cepat pergi sebelum ketahuan!" ucap salah satu pembunuh itu.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan-

"Tutup mulutmu! Kita kabur lewat pintu belakang!"

Aku akhirnya berusaha mengumpulkan suaraku.

"Apa ada perampokan di dalam?!" jerit Matsu dari luar pintu.

"TO.. TOLOOONGGG!" jeritku frustasi.

"Aku akan dobrak pintunya!" seru Toshiie dari luar.

 **DUK DUK BRAK**

Pintu itu sudah hampir lepas saat keempat pembunuh itu berlari lewat pintu belakang.

Dan mereka menemukanku.

Menemukanku yang berlutut tak berdaya.. Di depan mayat keluargaku.

Matsu menjerit ngeri. Dan Toshiie segera menghampiriku.

Kemudian pikiranku seakan di selimuti kabut tebal,sehingg aku tidak bisa memikirkan dan merasakan apa-apa lagi.

-OUT OF OICHI POV-

"Oichi! Kau baik-baik saja?" Toshiie berseru, mengguncang-guncang tubuh Oichi.

Namun Oichi hanya menatap ke depan dengan pandangan kosong.

Matsu menangis,ia menutup kedua matanya. "Aku tak sanggup. Ini terlalu mengerikan." Isak Matsu.

"Matsu! Cepat pulang dan telepon polisi serta ambulan! Cepat!" bentak Toshiie.

Matsu yang masih menangis berlari keluar, sedangkan Toshiie menggendong Oichi keluar dari rumah itu.

Oichi yang masih memandang dengan pandangan kosong.

 **EPILOG**

Maria membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan dan segelas air putih,kemudian meletakkan nampan itu di meja.

Ia menghampiri seorang wanita yang masih duduk di kasur rumah sakit jiwa itu,memandang jendela.

"Oichi.." ucap Maria sembari mengelus rambut adik iparnya. "Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan lagi untuk membuatmu sembuh. Tapi aku akan terus berusaha." Lanjut Maria.

Oichi hanya diam. Ia tak bergerak dan masih dalam poisi yang sama.

"Cepat atau lambat,kau pasti akan sembuh." Maria menangis kemudian menyeka air matanya dengan sapu tangan.

"Jangan… Me.. menangis.."

Maria terhenyak. "O-Oichi? Kau sudah mulai berbicara lagi?" seru Maria.

"Jangan.. Ber.. sedih.." ucap Oichi terbata-bata. Kini ia menatap Maria dan tersenyum kecil.

"Oichi!" Maria memeluk Oichi dengan erat. "Kau sudah semakin membaik! Aku janji,aku janji padamu akan berusaha menyembuhkanmu. Demi Nagamasa."

Oichi tersenyum dan balik memeluk Maria.

 **END**

* * *

 **Balasan review :  
**

 **della : akhirnya saya menyelesaikan fic ini :) semoga della suka. terimakasih sudah membaca fic sayaa dan terimkaasih supportnya^_^**

 **Neneng Masamune : hehe.. Iya Ne-san, Cici juga baru sadar banyak typoo di chapter 1 sehingga ngrusak cerita. Aduhh T_T terimakasih sudah support selalu Ne-san. Semoga tetep suka dan enjoy baca fic cici hehehe.**

 **Chacha Rokugatsu : Thankyouuu CHACHA-SAN buat suppport,dan fav nya. Fic senpai juga selalu aku tunggu apalagi tentang pair favoritku uhukk. Hehe.. Keep write senpai ^_^**


End file.
